Receptacles to provide electrical power can come in many different configurations that may include different shapes, sizes and voltages. A plug can have a shape that allows the plug to be inserted into the receptacle. Even if the plug has a shape and size that allows it to be inserted into the receptacle the device receiving power from the receptacles through the plug may be damaged if the voltage at the receptacle is outside of the voltage range that the device can operate on. For example if a device operates on 12 volts direct current and the power adapter converts 110 volts alternating current to 12 volts direct current if the power adapter is connected to a 220 volt receptacle then the power adapter or the device may be damaged by the increase in voltage supplied to the power adapter.